Tonebreaker
by Shadowabyss191
Summary: Soundwave betray's Megatron and when he finds out eh has been betrayed, he searches for the traitors, in doing so he makes the Autobots take in the refugees. BarricadeXOC
1. Melody

Tonebreaker: chapter 1: Melody **(December 28, 2011)**

**Summary: **Soundwave conducts an experiment for a year, is experiment changes the lives of him and his Cassetta's along with barricade and Scorponick. By the end of that year they all flee from the Decepticon's. Now all traitors they must make it safely to the Autobots and hope to be accepted. BarricadeXOC.

**Authors note: **I need 10 reviews to update. I will try to update once a month once I have the reviews. **All other notes are important please read all of them. **Author notes are also on profile page.

"HIM!" he roared, Shockwave watched his leader.

"He has been acting odd since he started that experiment." Shockwave murdered. Megatron turned his gaze to Shockwave.

"Yes he has." he thought for a moment "I believe there is no longer a use for Tonebreaker."

"Do you plan to have her killed?" Shockwave asked his leader. Megatron never answered because at that moment Starscream came crashing in to the Control Center.

"Lord Megatron!" his SIC voice was shrill as usual, " Soundwave is gone! His quarters are empty. The med bay is destroyed along with his lab!" Starscreams' vent cycled air quickly to cool his systems down from his hard run from the lab to the control center. Megatron roared in furry his most loyal follower had now betrayed him. He turned to Shockwave and look at him sternly.

"Yes Shockwave she will be killed, with all the other traitors." In his most menacing tone he commanded, "Get me BARRICADE he shall track them down!" A messenger left to bring Barricade back. Moments later he returned.

"He is not here sir." the soldier told his leader.

"Find him and kill all traitors once he tracks them down." Megatron sat back on his thrown contemplating on what next should be done.

At the NEST base Lennox and Epps where patrolling the boarder.

"What the... Lennox we have a problem." Epps trailed off. He and Lennox on occasion did boarder patrol to just chill and take a break from being the leaders for a few hours. Lennox ran over to him.

"What is it Epps?" He looked down at what Epps was starring at, "A girl?" he asked confused seeing the small brunet curled up next to the rocks that seemed to be giving her a little shade to stay out of the heat of the Nevada dessert. As Lennox took in the sunburned girl Epps touched her neck finding her weak pulse.

"Lennox she needs a medic, like now!" Epps looked at him concerned, "What is a kid like this doing out here in the dessert alone?" he questioned Lennox. Lennox looked just as confused and worried. Lennox radio in a medic. As they waited for a medic to arrive they saw Ironhide driving toward them at top speed with a medical vehicle behind him.

"Lennox her hear rate is slow and her blood pressure is very low." Ironhide informed as he transformed, he also relayed the information to the medbay back on base.

"Does she have lacerations?" a voice came from the rescue vehicle that pulled up.

"No she is not bleeding anywhere that we can tell." Epps said as he and Lennox backed away from the girl so the medic's could look her over.

"She doesn't have a temp. Ironhide can you tell if she is dehydrated?" one of the medics asked.

"I do not have the ability to tell you this." Ironhide said. The medics finished putting the girl into the rescue vehicle. They all loaded into the cars after Ironhide transformed. They all rushed to the base.

"Do you think she slept in the desert last night?" Lennox voiced.

"Maybe it makes since." Epps said. They pulled into the medbay docking area. Two more medics greeted them along with Ratchet.

"We heard everything over the radio. Ratchet if you wouldn't mind scanning her and giving us the report." One of the medics asked. They took her out of the rescue vehicle and took her to a surgical sweet that Ratchet could scan her and watch over what was going. He printed out his results from a printer near by.

"It seems she just needs a saline bag. She has a low blood pressure from dehydration and she has a few scratches on her but nothing to savvier." The doctor walked over to her looking over the new charts.

"It looks like she just need a nutrient bag. Nurse can you check if she is menstruating. Also I'd like a bag of O neg her blood level is a little to low." The nurse checked and told them she was.

"Make her comfy she will come around when she is ready. Check on her every 15 min." The doctor said. "All we can do is wait." Once the doctor left the room, he went strait to Lennox.

"How is she?" Lennox asked

"She is fine, just dehydrated and lost just enough blood to need a bag." Lennox nodded

"Thank you. Tell me when she wakes."

"Of course, sir." The doctor responded and they parted ways.

"Optimus." Will called to get his attention.

The Autobot leader looked down at him, "Yes William?" Optimus replied.

"I'm not sure if Ratchet or 'Hide told you, but we have an unauthorized visitor. She is paused out but we will find out why she is here." he told Optimus.

"Thank you Lennox. I have a few questions myself. I will email them to you."

"Of course Optimus. I'll update you when she wakes." After their talk he left, as he walked he passed by the room the girl slept in, he looked in on her. And he took in the few things he could see. She had brown hair that went down to mid ribcage and she had a good amount of sunburn but it looked as if she was doing fine. He took a moment to watch her, when he stopped she started to toss and turn in her bed. Next to her sat her assigned guard so she did not wake with out someone knowing and wonder the base.

"Tonebreaker." a Melodyof tones woke her, just those three syllables held much more than anyone could tell. "Wake little one we must leave." Tonebreaker tried to open her eyes.

"Creator." Tonebreaker murmurs. When her optics came online Soundwave stood over her his larg hand reached out and stroked her side to wake her.

"I know we where up late fixing 'Screamer, but we must go." Rumble said for Soundwave

"Required: Action now." Soundwave commanded softly Tonebreaker stood up slowly.

"Creator, it's early whats wrong?" her soft voice filled the silent room. The door to the room slid open. Barricade and Scorponik walked in and nodded to Soundwave.

"Good your up." Barricade murmured to Tonebreaker. She looked up confused

"'Cade whats going on?" She checked her internal clock, it read one am Earth time. She sighed. "I've slept for two hours."

"I know little one but we must go. If not now tonight we might never leave." Tonebreaker looked confused

"I don't understand."

"Tone we are leaving because we no longer agree with the Decepticon course or how Megatron rules." Ravage told her. She woke up more.

"But we have no where to go! The Autobot's wont take you in and neither will the humans." She started to shake.

"Required: Calm down." Soundwave commanded.

"Yes Creator." She took a deep breath

"You will go with Barricade, Frenzy, and Scorponik." Soundwave patted her head. "Be good for your brother and Barricade." She looked shocked and then nodded.

"Yes Creator." she walked over to 'Cade and Scorponik. Frenzy greeted her by hugging her. The other five cassetta's returned to their place inside Soundwave. Scorponik wrapped her tail around Tonebreaker and placed her on his back. He chirped.

"I know Scorp. Lets go." she sighed patting his side. She looked up at 'Cade. "We'll see Creator and my siblings again right?" Frenzy had already had taking his place inside Barricades compartments.

"Yes Tonebreaker, soon we will be with them again." Soundwave and Barricade quickly made there way out of the base Scorponik right behind them. Once out of the base the two mechs nodded at each other and walked in opposite directions.

"_We will meet again sister."_ Ratbat's voice whispered in Tonebreaker's mind.

"_I know."_ she tried to reply with confidence, as Barricade transformed into his cop car form. She climbed in and took a badge from his console and put it in her back pocket.

"Lets go." she whispered. Barricade took off as fast as he could.

"Oh good your awake miss." a Nurse leaned over her. She tried to keep hold of her dream but soon lost it as the nurse told her what was going on. "I just have a few test I need you to do."

"Okay?" The girl nodded.

"What is your name?" the nurse asked

"I am..." a thoughtful look came over across her face. "Melody... MelodyBreaker."

"Okay, Melody." the nurse smiled at her and held up three fingers." How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked

"Three."

"Good, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Well I feel a little light headed, thirsty, and my stomach hurts." she told the nurse.

"That's normal..." the doctor walked in as the nurse answered. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet Ms. Melody Breaker." they greeted each other.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you awake. You gave us quite a scare. Nurse can you get Lennox please." The doctor requested. The guard just watched as everything happened.

"Now Ms. Melody how do you feel?" he asked her

"As I told the nurse, I feel nauseous, light headed, and thirsty." Melody reexplained.

"Alright Ms. Melody, I'd like you to look at my ear." he pointed to his left ear as he pulled out his pin light, turned it on and started to shine it in her eyes. "Good, now can you tell me what you remember before you woke up?" he asked her. She looked thoughtful again.

"I was out with my partner and we ended up in the desert. We where out of radio range when we had a flat tire." that's when she looked confused. "My partner ad I started to walk back toward the town. We where a few good hours out from town. It started to get late the sun was going down. Finally when we where tried and cold we curled up near the road together to keep warm and sleep." she told him. "That's the last thing I remember." she looked up hoping that was helpful.

"I do have a few questions. What do you mean your partner?" The doctor asked.

"I'm a police woman. Did you not find my badge in my clothes?" she asked , she then blushed. "Well I'm just out of the Academy." she told him.

"We did and have it safe. Would you be so kind to tell me who is your partner?" Right then Lennox and Optimus came into the room.

"Hello, Lennox and Optimus. I'd like you to meet Ms. Melody Breaker. She remembers the last time she was awake and she was just about to answere who her partner is."

"It is good to see you awake Melody. I am William Lennox and this is my superior Optimus Prime." he told her.

"It is good to meet you too."

"Is it okay if we ask her some questions doc?" Lennox asked

"Yes you may but I'd like her to chew on some ice while she does." he told them. He left the room to get her some ice.

"Ms. Breaker can you tell me about yourself?" Optimus asked

"Well I'm 21, I just finished at the academy. My partner is Berry. I don't know his last name, I should, but I don't. We where on our third patrol, we had just become partners on Monday," she told them "and we went into the desert. We had just turned around as we approached county-lines and we had received a flat tired. It was about halfway through our patrol so it was around 2pm. We where still out of radio range. We realized that our spare was flat also so we started to walk home. It started to get late and we decided that we needed to rest as it became colder and colder. We curled up by the road and slept. And now here I am." she looked between the two.

"Well Melody do you remember your badge number?" Lennox asked, Doctor came back and handed her a glass full of ice.

"No I don't." She told them looking down at the cup. "I've only worked for a few days... and well I don't have it memorized."

"Well Melody..." Lennox stopped to ponder for a moment. "You are very far from LA. Can you tell me why?"

"Far from LA?" she looked confused "What are you talking about we where only an hour away from the city tops. Ask Berry!" she told them "If I'm so far away where am I?" she questioned.

"Well... I can't really tell you that until the Secretary of Defense gets here." Lennox told her.

"Can you tell me where Berry is?" she asked

"No we can't no one has seen him or you since you clocked in yesterday." she was told

"Oh, what do you mean no one has seen him?" she questioned

"We didn't find him with you."

"Oh." she looked worried

"Until you are well and all your scratches, bruises, and health is better we'd like you to stay here."

"I don't think your really giving me a choice." she told them laughing softly. They agreed and left to allow her some more rest. She looked worried.

"Do not worry the worst thing that could happen is you getting a paper cut from signing all those confidentiality agreements and the like." The doctor told her patting her shoulder before he left. The two leaders where waiting for him outside the door. The doctor greeted them again and nodded before telling them what they wanted to know.

"Well it looks like she has some amnesia. It should go away in a few days, or maybe not. But she is healthy." They went on there ways.

"What should we do Optimus?" Lennox asked as he walked towards Optimus's office where Optimus truly was.

"I do not know William I believe we will need to speak with Secretary Keller." Optimus told him.

"I agree, should we speak to him together?" Will asked him.

"I think that would be best."

"What about Galloway?" Lennox asked

"Best he does not know for now." Optimus said as his halo disappeared and Will walked into Optimus's office.

Melody stayed in the medbay wing for another four days and then she met Secretary Keller,

"Ms Melody, I am Secretary Keller. I'd like to discuss with you your options." he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir, but what do you mean?" she asked politely

"Have you been told you are on a top secret military base?" he asked her.

"I assumed it since everything is so secretive." she responded

"You are new out of the police academy?" he asked

"Yes sir I am." She told him

"Could you tell me your talents?"

"May I ask why your asking?" she rebutted politely, he laughed.

"Yes you may, I'm wondering if you might have some useful skills that we could use or if I need to have you start to sign a book full of papers to release you off this base." he told her. She nodded

"Well I have a 19 out of 20 shot ratio in short range and in the long range 49 out of 50 shot ratio. I read to much. I have had a few classes for EMS work, and did do that for a few years, and I grew up around a mechanic shop." She rattled off

"You are EMS, why did you start off on that track and not finish it?" Keller asked her.

"I loved the work but I never felt complete and then one day I had to help at a bank robbery because a few people where shot and I thought I should give it a try." she answered easily.

"Ms. Melody I'd like to offer you a job. Well there is actually two but the one I want to offer I need to speak with a few people. You," he easily had the young soldiers attention. "Go get Lennox and Optimus. " after the soldier left Keller looked thoughtful. "If you feel up to it and do not mind could I get a demonstration of your shooting ability?"

"Of course not. Would it be possible for me to get changed into some more appropriate clothes?" she asked

"I would not." she went over to the pile of clothes that was next to the bed in a chair.

"Could you tell me if it's an indoor range or an outdoor range?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Its an indoor range that you will be using." he told her. She nodded and grab some fatigues and walked into the bathroom and changed by the time she came back to her room Lennox and Optimus where waiting with Keller.

"Ah Ms Melody I just finished speaking with Optimus and Lennox and they have agreed to think about my proposal after you show us how you shoot and how well you know your away around a car."

"Of course." She nodded and fallowed them as they all headed to the gun range. They loaded a hand gun, put on some earmuffs, and steps up to the range. She started to fire at the target. Less then a minute later she had emptied the clip. They soon gather around to look at her outcome. Every shot right on the bulls eye.

"That is very good Ms. Breaker." Optimus complimented.

"Thank you sir."

"Well now we'd like to see how you do on a car. Do you think you can dissemble a jeep?" Lennox asked.

"Of course sir, I can do my best it's been a while since I have done so." They moved from the gun range to the car shop as they spoke. "My only question is, is the car I'm about to dissemble been drained of all gas and oil?"

"Yes it has been." Ratchet told her. She nodded and started to slowly take apart the car and take out the parts she could lift. About an 45 minuets later she was done.

"Very good. Nothing is broken or damaged from your handling." Ratchet commented.

"Well she passes all my tests, what do you think?" Keller asked

"She passes ours too." Lennox said.

"I think she will be an interesting student. What do you think Ratchet?" Optimus asked his CMO. Ratchet looked thoughtful.

"I do not know, but we will see... Melodywill you be my apprentice?" she looked confused but nodded.

"Do I really have a choice Ratchet?" she asked him seriously. Keller looked shocked.

"Of course you have a choice, this one is less paper work." she was told quickly by the Secretary of Defense. She seemed a little more at ease from the joke.

"I figured that much sir."

"Well now we just need to find a place to keep you for now." Lennox said.

"Lennox I would like to keep her close to the medbay if that is possible."

"Of course Ratchet, we will do our best. For now she can stay in the barracks. But we do need you to Sign some papers and... do one more meeting." Lennox told her as they had been moving toward one of the warehouses. They walk through one of the doors into the dark building.

"Alright whom am I meeting?" She askes.

"You know this is a top secret base but you haven't been told what this place holds." Optimus said

"That is correct." The lights turn on and shows a row of cars and men standing by them, each looking as unique as there car.

"You've also signed all the paperwork?" Said Optimist Prime

"Yes, that is correct Sir I have." Said Melody

"Good, that is exactly what I want here I'd like you to meet Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreak, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen." Said optimist Prime.

"Ms. Melodyif you could stand by me and Capt. Lennox, that would be much appreciated." Said Secretary of Defense Keller.

"That would be no problem Mr. Keller." Said Melody, she then took a few steps back and stood between Lennox and Secretary of Defense Keller. That is when Melody truly looked at the line of vehicles before her. The first car was a blue eighteen wheeler with red flames. Next was the black-and-white cop car." The eighteen wheeler now robot looked down her and nodded.

"The second-in-command is Prowl." Which was the black and white cruiser.

"It is nice to meet you melody. It is wonderful to have you on staff." Said Prowl into why cruiser.

"It is nice to meet you." She stuttered shop. Lennox smiled.

"This is Ratchet, who will be reporting to."

"It's nice to see that you are well. I hope you can keep up with what I wish to teach you." Said Ratchet

"I'll try." Is all she such Ratchet before turning to speak to the transformed solstice.

"What's up hot stuff." He winked at her and she giggled.

"That would be Jazz, the Casanova in the group. And the third in command." Lennox told her "By him is Ironhide the weapons specialist he is very weapons savvy and helps us with our weapons."

"Would you like to see my cannons? "Ironhide asked powering up his cannons.

"I pray that's not an innuendo." She said turning bright red and looking mildly disturbed. Everyone laughed at Ironhide as he looked outraged. Him, himself, spluttered a little before he could say anything, the transformed yellow Lamborghini spoke up.

"I believe we will get along nicely Melody."

"We are Sunstreak and Sideswipe." The red one introduced

"They are front-line mechs." Lennox told her and of their positions. "And the residential pranksters. I stay away from them, they make frat hazing look like a cakewalk." Lennox quickly informed her

"Oh now don't be like that Lennox we aren't mean to feme's just mechs." The yellow mech stated.

"Plus someone has to initiate new recruits somehow." They both laughed

"I'd like you to meet Bluestreak and Smokescreen they are two of Prowl younger brothers." Lennox waived to the blue Nissan and the grayish brown Datsun.

"Hellomyaren'tyouaprettylady." The blue Nissan said very quickly. The grayish brown Datsun hit the little Nissan on the head.

"Shush Bluestreak either I can keep up with you when you're speaking that fast. I'm so sorry for my little brother he doesn't know how to stop talking at that speed yet he even makes our head spin." Smokescreen apologize.

"And the little guy we skipped over is Bumblebee and he's a spy and a Guardian. He is Sam's guardian I'm sure you remember him and his girlfriend Mikaela?" She nodded. "Oh Ironhide is also a Guardian for myself."

"It is very nice to meet you Ms. Melody." Bumblebee then started to cough.

"Youngling what have I told you about speaking." Ratchet roared, at that Sideswipe picked up Melody as Ratchet walked over to Bumblebee. Ironhide has scooped up and rescue will and Secretary Keller. Before Ratchet's rant could continue the door to hanger, the human door, was thrown open.

"What is going on here!" A man roared Sunstreak looked down. At the height Melody was could hear him whisper to Sideswipe.

"Great Galloway's here how could this end." They rolled their eyes, "well little feme we need to get you to safety." At that Sideswipe put her on his shoulder.

"Galloway we'd like you to meet the newest Autobot to earth. His name is Jetfire and he is and Ariel bot. We are working on getting him a military Altform. Until then he will be a bowing 757." Lennox explained from his perch on Ironhide shoulder.

"No one authorized any of this! Who said he could land or take an alternative form or even be here!" Melody already did not like this man.

"Well Galloway, I did." Came Secretary of Defense Keller's response.

"Defense Secretary Keller I didn't..." Galloway began looking abashed and shocked.

"I know, we thought we'd let you finish your vacation with your wife." He responded

"Thank you Sir." Was all he could say "Sir where is the girl that was found?" Melody felt unsafe after the man's display she tried to hide in Sideswipe by pressing right against him. Sideswipe gently patted her.

"She is safe, and..." Lennox tried to inform Galloway but was cut off by said man.

"SAFE! You have a civilian police officer roaming a top secret base with giant alien robots on it and you call her safe! She could get hurt or worse she could tell the whole world about this place!" Galloway shrieked, Melody covered her ears and whimpered a little.

"That is enough Galloway!" Optimists roared seeing the newest staff member in such pain.

"She is right here with Sideswipe. She is our new Cybertornia liaison nurse." Both Lennox and Secretary Keller were lowered to the ground. Sideswipe did not even attempt to lower Melody.

"I wish to speak with her." Galloway said grinding his teeth together. Keller and Lennox looked up at Sideswipe.

"I believe she knows what she's getting herself into Galloway." Keller told him

"I just wish to speak to her Sir." Keller could do no more than that and looked up at Sideswipe again. "I think speaking to Galloway will be fine Sideswipe."

"Only if 'Sides, Sunstreak or Dr. Ratchet are with me." Melody said looking down from her perch on Sideswipes shoulder.

"I don't think so." Galloway said. "This is a private matter."

"Sir are you one of my commanding officers?" She asked

"Yes I am." He told her smugly

"Are you any of their commanding officers?" She questioned motioning towards Ratchet and the twins.

"In a way..." He stuttered.

"Then I'd like MY commanding officer present. My RECT commanding officer." She stated "Sideswipe can I please be given to Ratchet." Ratchet held out his hand and she was dropped into it.

**Authors note: **this will take longer to update the most stories. I can't write this story and every chapter is 10 pages. And then I use a program to type the chapter up for me. I hope you enjoy, please review. I will not update until I have at least five reviews and I plan to update once a month at minimum.


	2. Day one

Tonebreaker: chapter 2: Day one **(April 7, 2012)**

**Summary: **Soundwave conducts an experiment for a year, is experiment changes the lives of him and his Cassetta's along with barricade and Scorponick. By the end of that year they all flee from the Decepticon's. Now all traitors they must make it safely to the Autobots and hope to be accepted. BarricadeXOC.

**Authors note: **I'm really sorry I've been sick and over working with my courses to raise my gpa. This is a short update for easter as I thought you guys desreved and update. I know its a pretty boaring secion and I wish I could have posted the whole thing but I typed and edited all this in one day. Hope you have a nice weekend! **All author notes are important please read all of them. **Author notes are also on profile page.

I'd like to thank everyone who has added me on there Author Alert and Story alert. You could also review it would be amazing.

For all my reviewers. Thank you!

**JasmineChyanne** you will have to see where 'Cade comes in and what all is going to happen.

**Lunar Mist,** OMG, please please please! Go easy on me this time. Love the long review and the passion and the feed back you gave. Thanks so much for caring about making me a better author. (to anyone who has read this review. I thought this was a flame at first so if you feel this passionatly send a small review and then pm me about the rest.)

**Joldino-Sidestreaker** your gunna give away all my secrets ;). You have gotten a good grasp of chaper one and what all could happen in later chapters.

Galloway led Ratchet and Melody to Ratchets office. As they entered the hall Melody took notice of the golf cart outside the door from the medbay. They walked a few yards and came to Ratchet office. Galloway walked in and climbed up onto the desk using an elevator system. Ratchet sat Melody down on the desk. He opened a drawer and brought out two chairs. They both looked comfy, but also they had a desk like attachments to help/allow them to take notes and look at documents. She sat down and waited as Galloway sat down.

"I have a question sir." Melody told Galloway

"Yes?" he replies looking out her

"What is your purpose here?" she asked "I mean if this base reports directly to Sec Def whats your job?"

"I report all activity directly to the President of the United States. And make sure nothing odd is going on like hiring a civilian, who has no military training or discipline, and has no useful qualities for this base." he said slowly in a condescending way Melody calmly watched him and took his comment int strides.

"Thank you for informing me. I do not know what you know about me sir but to catch you up to speed. I am a 21 year old police officer. I had just graduated from the academy before my partner and I became misplaced in the desert and I some how ended up in this facilities care. Before that I had training as an Emergency Respondent and growing up I helped in the family business, which was fixing cars."

"Thank you for the update. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you understand what your getting yourself into?" he looked at her imploringly as if begging her say she was being forced into her new job. He waited but when she said nothing he continued. "You can never tell your family or friends anything about this place."

"Sir, I have no family or friends, you have no worries on me telling anything. My family was killed when I was kidnapped when I was seventeen. I have amnesia for about six months and then I was in a hospital until I was eighteen. After that I worked for a while saving money and then started my training as an EMS tech." she told him darkly. Her hair lay in such a way that it darkened her face in a menacing way.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said seeming taken aback from her statement. "You realize you will never have a normal life. You ca never start a family and when you retire from here you will be in a special place where you can be monitored."

"I am okay with that." she had a blank face, very emotionless Galloway looked into her eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized that she had no emotions and was possibly a sociopath.

"Do you have any mental disorders?" Ratchet watched the exchange but never interrupted just observed seeing that Melody could hold her own.

"No I do not."

"Alright, Miss Breaker, you don't have to do this." he told her, pleading her to reconsider this new job. "You could live a life, have a family..." A soft whisper seemed to reach his ears.

"This is my mission." He looked taken aback, he then looked up to Ratchet to confirm that he had also heard the voice. Then over to Melody, neither showed signs of hearing the soft but threatening voice.

"Excuses me?" he stuttered, Melody looked at Ratchet at her. Both looking back at him confused.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked him

"Ms. Breaker said something." Galloway stated but his voice quavered in a way to give away how unsure he was.

"No sir I didn't?" she said softly. He shook his head.

"Alright meeting over. Have fun here." after he left the room and started to head to his office to write up his report.

"You shouldn't have alienated me Galloway, you just lost yourself a valuable ally." The soft voice had returned he looked around and found no one. As he drove away from Ratchet walked out with his new worker in tow.

"We will start tomorrow on your lessons, we will start with half days until you have completely reincorporated. Also I'd like for you to be in good health so we will have the rest of the day to work on your physical health."

"That sounds great sir." she told him

"Please just call me Ratchet as your new teacher it is much more appropriate. For now until all your clearance has come in and badges you will need an escort, which will either be myself or a military personal. I'll take you to your barracks for now and then one of the twin terrors will take you out to get supplies for you room and daily needs." They passed by a room, "That the mess hall." Ratchet pointed out. They continued out a pair of doors and walked past the front of a large hanger that had many people in it. They came to a four story building it looked to be as big as at least two large airplane hangers sitting by each other. They walked into this building, at the end they walked into, they could see all four stories of human rooms for about total of 200 doors on the wall.

"Well Ms. Melody that is your room." he pointed to a door across from them. On it was written MELODY BREAKER. She opened the door inside was two beds, tow dresses touched under the bed along with two desks. A beeping came from Ratchet.

"Well it looks like Deceptions have been seen near by, so it looks like Optimus and the twins will be going with you as he must return Secretary Keller to the airport." He turned as she heard two sets of feet coming toward them.

"Hi Melody hows Ratchet treating you?"

"He was just showing me around and making sure I know my way to my room."

"That is right I'm sure Ironhide sent you the up date?" Ratchet asked

"Yes he did. We Just came to pick up Melody and meet up with Optimus and Ironhide." Sideswipe told the two.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Melody

"I think so but I don't have any money or my bank card." she told all of them.

"We will speak to Optimus. You are going to be issued a card for the paying for parts for the medbay and another one encase you buy things on missions or business trips." Ratchet informed her. Sideswipe offered her a hand so she could keep up with the much larger mechs. She stepped into his hand with that all three mechs walked toward the new location. She took notice of how far they could walk and how hard it would have been to keep up. Soon they where in the large hanger which had many people in it. Optimus stood up after transforming.

"Alright we need to move out." he looked at the twins

"Sir Melody had an interesting question." Ratchet spoke up.

"And what was that little one?"

"Your having me go to town to buy clothes, and some supplies. But I don't understand how I'll pay as I don't have my purse." Optimus understood. Keller had walked up to him and stood looking at the scene.

"Well we have a way to solve that. If you don't mind having a company card."

"I guess not." she seemed unsure. A soldier walked up them, Sides set Melody down.

"Ma'am we should have your ID's and badges printed soon." the female soldier told her. She then handed her a purse. "There is a credit card in there along with a drivers license."

"Thank you." Melody took the purse thanking the officer.

"Alright, let us be going." Optimus said. At that all four mechs walked to the front of the building and transformed. Once transformed Sideswipe and Optimus opened there passenger door to allow there passengers in. Both Keller and Melody climbed into Optimus and Sideswipe respectivly. Before they could take off two soldiers, that Melody did not know, went over to Ironhide. They said something and he opened his door. They climbed into the cab and then all four of them took off into the dessert. Once out in the dessert they drove in a single file line until they hit pavement. They drove into town and made it soon to the airport maybe a hour drive tops. Keller hoped out of Optimus telling him something. As he walked to the private entrance to the airport he walked next to Sideswipe and knocked on his passenger window. Sides rolled it down so they could talk.

"I'd like you to send me a weekly report of how your doing and adjusting to this life" Keller told Melody.

"Yes sir." she shook his hand. Then he walked into the building. Once he and his security detale where in the building. All four mechs headed off toward the mall

"Ms. Melody what all do you believe you need?" Optimus voice boomed over the radio inside Sideswipe. Melody jumped a little.

"Sorry Ms Melody, we have internal coms much like your cell phones." Optimus apologized to the startled girl.

"Its quite alright. I'll need scrubs, pjs, underwear, and some street clothes unless I'll be wearing the uniform all the time."

"For the time being you will not have any uniform. But that will change but I'm sure we can discuss what that change could be." Optimus told her.

"Thank you sir." she told him. "Uh I'll also need to buy toiletries."

"Of course. We should be there in 15 min." the call made a beep noises.

"That tells you when the com ended." Sideswipe told her.

"Thank you Sideswipe. Can I ask you a question?" she asked

"Of course." he told her.

"Why does Captain Lennox seem to be wary of you and your brother?" she asked him. He chuckled

"Because he has seen what Sunstreak and I can do."

"What does that mean?" she seemed curious.

"Well when we get bored we find ways to entertain ourselves." he snickered clearly remembering something. "One time we rearranged the pluming system for the human part of the barracks. Another time we painted Ironhide lilac." She snickered a little.

"I hope you don't do either of those again anytime soon. Ironhide seems to be the easily up set type."

"That's why he's the best one to prank." Sides said "There is something odd about your reaction to us." he observed. Melody paled a little.

"Ya'll aren't the first cybertronians I have run into but I'd rather not discuss it. At least not yet."

"But thats vital information." Sideswipe exclaimed

"How so?" she asked

"Because it could be a lost Autobot." Sideswipe said. They pulled into the mall parking lot. She looked over to his human form.

"Wouldn't you noticed if there was an Autobot here?"

"We should but we also cloak ourselves if there are deceptions and there are some here." she stepped out of Sides and walked over to Optimus, Ironhide, and Sunstreak. Sides fallowed her closely.

"What's a decepticon?" She asked. The other three looked up at her. Optimus looked at her sternly.

"Ms. Melody we will breaf you when we get back to base for now why don't we get everything you need."

"Don't you have more import things to do?" Melody asked Optimus as all of them head to the mall.

"No, I like to get to know everyone who is on base Melody. I believe it strengthens more and make the base much more like a community than a police state."

She nodded, "Makes since." They had finally made it to the first store. The mechs stuck close to Melody as she slowly weaves in and out of the clothes. She pulled a few t-shirts off the racks that where her size. She continued to the pants and grabbed two pair of jeans. From there she moved to the shoes and grabbed some work boots and tennis shoes. The four bots whee speaking to each other quietly. She looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you four always this quite?" she asked four heads whipped around to look at her.

"Well Ms. Melody we have never been in a mall before. Ironhide is the only guardian among us and be readily goes with the Capetian's family shopping trips."

"Oh," she looked shocked. "Well let me pay for these items and then we cn walk around. I wont mind answering your questions." She told them with a smile. They all made their way to the cash register and she paid for her items. "Miss where can I find scrubs and a hair salon?"

The cashier very politely told her. Once out of ear shot of other people Optimus had a question.

"What is a hair salon?"

"It is a place for people, usually women, to get their hair cut and styled." She looked at the four mechs behind her and saw their confusion.

"Its maintenance. To maintain a good health and attract mates we cut and style our hair in away we believe is attractive."

"Alright...?" Sunstreak murmured.

"Sunstreak its like maintaining your paint job." Sideswipe told him. Sunstreak and Ironhide seemed to understand then. They had arriced at the little salon and walked in.

"What... Are all these produces for maintenance?" Ironhide asked. Melody looked at Ironhide for a moment.

"Ironhide you meticulously take care of your weapons correctly." she asked him

"Yes?" he agreed questionably

"Well," she held up a shampoo bottle, "You use one solution to clean out any dust, dirt, or other particles correct?"

"Of course." he seemed outraged thinking she meant that he would not take care of his guns.

* * *

>"Well you do not use the same solution on each weapon because each one collects different kinds of debry in different areas." He looked confused, "Alright... um... we use shampoo for types of hair... Mine has some body in it but it also gets dirty fast." She told them "Each shampoo tells you what it helps or fixes. This one, " she picked up another "is for hair that is oily. Which is for people who produce to much lubrication at the roots of their hair, so it must be cleaned more frequently. While if someone hair beaks easily or looks frizzy, means its damaged and needs more vitamins to help seal and 'repair' itself." she told them, "Then condition ha some of the functions but it also help removes knots and helps provided need protection from sun and wind which damages the hair." She then grabbed a hair drier and some gel to help control the damage from heat. These," Then she grabbed some rubber bands and scrunchies. She quickly paid for her items "helps keep hair at of the face during activities or when working."<p><p> 


	3. Please read

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191


End file.
